Technical Field
This invention relates generally to hydraulic systems. More particularly, this invention relates to hydraulic systems used to operate equipment on utility vehicles or mowers. Specifically, this invention is directed to a self-contained portable hydraulic system that may be readily attached to or detached from a piece of equipment such as a zero-turn stand-on mower to selectively provide hydraulic power to operate attachments engaged with the mower.
Background Information
Hydraulic systems have been utilized in a wide variety of applications for a number of years. One of those applications is the provision of power to components on equipment such as utility vehicles and mowers. Typically, these hydraulic systems are permanently mounted on the equipment's frame and form an integral part of the functional components of the equipment. In the case of mowers, by way of example, it has recently become more commonplace to selectively engage a variety of attachments to the mower to perform tasks other than cutting grass. For example, attachments such as rotating brushes or snowplow blades may be attached to the mower and operated to brush debris from surfaces or to clear snow. The attachments require connection to the mower's hydraulic system in order to function. The problem with this is that the mower's hydraulic system was designed to supply the needs of the original equipment provided on the mower. Consequently, engaging additional equipment to the mower that requires hydraulic connection may limit the type of attachments that a user will engage with his or her machine.